


Black coils

by Sukaowo



Series: Wips and ideas [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Child Death, Egg Laying, Good W. D. Gaster, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Male Preg, Might add the undertale crew, Multi, Naga, Naga reader, Near Death Experiences, Nesting, Oviposition, Snakes, Starvation, Territorial Reader, W. D. Gaster Is Not Related to Papyrus and Sans, actual snake breeds, also fanmade snakes too, at least if this was a fic, basically just most snas and papya's but danger noodles, but whatev - Freeform, egg eating, egg stealers, fem reader - Freeform, more like unborn, reader is a naga, reader is kinda a asshole, sorry peeps, well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukaowo/pseuds/Sukaowo
Summary: Finally escaping from your captors by swimming over 50 miles, you were about to give up until you saw a large island from in the distance. You found it at right time too as you laid eggs a few days later after digging a burrow  for yourself. From there as you waited for your eggs to hatch you had a very nice life of solitude-- the island was brimming with food to eat and your sure that it would feed you and your children too! Honestly, nothing could get your optimistic perspective about a future on this island-- until you figure out that your not the only snake their(WIP)Sooo uhh the one who snuck in readers burrow for a meal was Swap!Sans. He is a blue Dasypeltis; an egg eating snakeReader is a Black mamba
Relationships: Fontcest - Relationship, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Wips and ideas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082528
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Black coils

With a loud snarl you sunk your fangs into the neck of your prey, the large buck bleating out and struggling within your slowly tightening coils. You quickly scramble to wrap your arms around its thick neck so you make sure your venom is getting into the bucks body. After a long time of waiting its struggles slow down until it fully stills. You stay latched upon its neck for a long moment before you start shifting your serpent lower end so that you can properly take back your kill and eat it. For a moment you pause once you hear the sound of something moving amongst the dense shrubbery, shifting so that your sitting up ao that you were 6 feet tall.

Its been quite a few days ever since you fled your human captors all the way back in America and fled into the sea to search for a new land to live on. The long swim to this new island was incredibly taxing on your body but in your opinion it was all worth it. You had seen this island when you were about to pass out from malnutrition-- at the time your drift wood had gotten smashed whilst coming on the way and without any food to eat you were on the verge of dying from starvation and dehydration- until in you saw this island in a distance. You were estatic to find it too- your eggs were almost due to be laid and you were sure that you would die before you would do so. The first few weeks were hard since you had to recover your energy; sticking to edible berries to feed your empty stomach before moving on to larger prey before picking a spot to make a burrow and guarding it. From there it was pretty peaceful and you didn't really move out of your territory much since you didn't over hunt.. Though a particular day when one of your prey stalked out of your territory and you followed it, you had seen other snake trails and smelled the scent of another male naga.. somewhere.

From then, you had guarded your burrow a bit more closely. Now, you might be a 14 foot 2 inch long black mamba, WITH powerful venom-- but even you could get killed! Your snake half had hard onyx like scales with (F/C) markings going down the back but your human half? Soft. You had to always use pelts to make clothes and armour so that you wouldnt stab yourself accidentally whilst taking down a particularly harder prey(though, your skin is actually more durable than a humans. You found that out whilst escaping) and so, of course your guarded your burrow more and stayed in your territory! 

You pause in your mental dialog as you see some odd trails near the dirt of your burrow. You drop the buck corpse for a moment, letting out a frantic hiss as you quickly dart into your burrow. Inside , you come across a mothers worst nightmare. The intruder had paused between stuffing your eggs in their mouth to peer up at you with wobbily bright pupils in the abyss of its hoodie. You couldn't see their face beneath the hood made of various pelts of deer. You let out a furious roar and jump at the intruder- them letting out a loud yelp and dropping a few eggs before diving out of the way.


End file.
